No Words Needed
by Kewaresu1
Summary: A night in the life of Vincent and Clouds secret relationship Vincent x Cloud Maybe a bit OOC


Kim Mee

**No words needed**

**Vincent x Cloud**

They are at it again; they always end up like this, craving for each other, touches, kisses, something. To make them feel real, alive. Not like a doll, waiting to be used by someone, to be told what to do. They rely on each other when the time comes for release. They need no one else; they know one won't betray the other. There is no official bond, no words of confirmation, just a silent agreement, and that's all was needed. The place is always the same, a place for them. It isn't the best location, but it's just right for them. A hidden apartment, in an abandoned complex, on the outskirts of Edge. In Room 117, the same room every time. It only has a double bed, and a small bathroom. That's all they need. The door is pushed open by a strong hand, and the door slams against the dingy cream wall, increasing the dent already adorned there. A body is pushed against the creaking wooden door. It seems like they couldn't wait till they got inside. They must both really need it. It has been quite some time. Cloud is laying feverous kisses down Vincent's neck occasionally marking him. He kisses him hungrily and runs his hand through his long silky hair. Vincent grips Cloud's shoulders and pushes himself away from the door; they kiss there way over to the bed just across the room. They topple over together, legs entwining together and still eagerly kissing one another.

Cloud quickly gets to striping off his lovers clothes. He unties the red head band, letting his sleek raven black hair to flow freely against the soft pillows. His next task is his cloak and shirt, and every time he tries, he can't seem to get it off. It's always the same; Vincent grabs his hands and removes his cloak himself, and smirks knowingly at Cloud. The blonde smirks back, thinking he should really take his time in learning to undo it. But he seems always to desperate to bother. He then goes to take off his shirt, its soft to the touch, but all he really wants is to get to the skin underneath. He undoes each button one at a time, each one showing more of the glorious porcelain pale skin he has come to admire over time. The shirt is tossed aside, and Cloud kisses down the loner's neck, to his chest, and finally reaches his perky pink nipples. He kisses one before placing it in his mouth and sucking gentle. He rolls his tongue round it and bites it softly. He soon lets go of the soft nub and blows on it slightly, making it stand on end. The black head moans quietly and Cloud smirks before doing the same to the other. Small quiet groans erupt from the paler of the pair, for Cloud knows, from experience, this is one way to make the other hard. He slightly rubs the others erection through his trousers just to make sure. He unzips the said trousers and slowly brings them down the long muscled legs to toss it aside with the shirt. At this point Vincent has already got the blondes shirt half way off, and proceeds to expose his lover's chest. Once the others shirt is where it belongs, Vincent starts to bite and nibble on the blonde's neck. He quickly goes to his lover's favourite spot. The junction at which his neck ends and his shoulder starts, on the left side. It always causes the blonde to groan in a certain way, no other place does, and the sound is one of such beauty to Vincent, he loves hearing it every time. As always, he leaves a blood red love bite, the one below was almost faded away. It could be considered a mark of territory, a mark of a mate of some sort. It's always there, showing their relationship, even if it only meets the eyes of them. Vincent slowly rubs his hands down his lover's sides to the rim of his trousers, going to the front of his belt and unbuckling it. He throws it to the floor with a loud thud, mixing with they're breathes. He quickly removes his trousers as well, building up a pile of both their clothes next to the bed. Now both were almost naked, and eager. Just one thin piece of material was in there way to full contact. Cloud kisses his way down his lover's chest, crawling downwards, his destination? His lover's member. He grips the edge of his boxers with his teeth, and slowly pulls the fabric down to free the erection, which has hardened slightly, waiting for full treatment. Cloud grips the hardening flesh gentle and a gasp escapes the others parted lips. He squeezes it gently, before starting a smooth stroking rhythm. Vincent moans and grips the dull white sheets beneath him and tenses slightly before relaxing into the touch. Clouds other hand rubs his thigh softly before gripping his hips to stop the small jerking movements of the former Turk. He brings his mouth to the tip of the now full erect member and kisses it. It was what always happens, one of the many rituals in their love making. He takes the tip in his mouth and suck on it gentle. Similar to the way you would a lollipop but the taste is definitely different. One Cloud loves. Vincent's mind is becoming clouded, and all rational thought is breaking, giving into lust. It is usually at this point he loses it, but tonight he's holding on a little longer, for Clouds sake. He needs this more than he does and Vincent is going to see to it that he is satisfied. Cloud releases the erection and crawls back up to his lovers face. He looks into his eyes to see understanding, lust and in the depths of them, love. He smirks and kisses him lustfully, searching every nook and cranny, every tooth, muscle and gum he can find. He knows the place like the back of his hand, but he can't get enough of it. Vincent's hands scratch down the others tanned back, leaving red lines down the smooth muscled skin. He reaches his boxers and pulls them off in a flash. He massages the hard muscle of his ass. Feeling the smooth skin he has come to love. Cloud breaks the kiss, panting slightly.

"Are you…" Cloud whispers,

"Yeah," Vincent breathes back, words weren't really necessary; they aren't often exchanged in the routine of their love making. They communicated with their bodies. Vincent rubs his hand back up to the back of his lovers head, and pulls him into another scorching kiss. He switches their positions, so he is now on top. Cloud can feel his long glossy hair tickling his shoulders and chest. Vincent slips his hands across the muscled chest, flicking over his nipples along the way to his member. He grabs it and strokes slowly, before speeding up rapidly. The sudden action causes the blonde to pant and moan, and he is now fully erect. He abruptly stops his actions causing the other to groan. Every time he does this, but he knows it's for a reason, one that makes him excited and he blood flow. Vincent places his thumb on the tip of his member and grips tight, but not painfully. He leans down and licks his ball sack, before sucking gently. He also places his ring finger to the rim of his entrance and traces the outline. Without letting go or stopping his ministrations, he reaches over to the small old bedside table, opens the draw and searches blindly for the lubricant. After a few moments of searching, the blonde somehow in his state of pleasure is able to reach over, retrieve and pass it to the skilful loner. Vincent is able to open it, get some on his fingers, and close it again, with one hand. This shows that he has had plenty of practice. Clouds head is leaning to the side with his arm is draped above it, grasping the headboard and the other is gripping the sheets. Sweat forms on his forehead, and trickles down his face. His mouth is parted and sweet caressing moans escape them. Vincent repeats his earlier action and traces his now lubricated finger across the rim of the blonde's entrance. He places the finger directly at the entrance and pushes it in slightly, only the tip of it. Cloud moans, loving the first act of penetration, anticipating when his lover's member first enters. Vincent pushes his finger in further till it's all the way in, and then does a small rhythm. A few moments later a second finger is added and the scissoring action is used to stretch and prepare him. Vincent stops sucking but still keeps a firm grip on his member. He slowly starts adding another finger; proceeding with the final stage of preparing his lover.

"I'm…," Cloud is interrupted by a loud moan,

"Ready," he gasps out. Vincent removes his fingers, and lubricates his still rock hard erection. He lifts on of the blondes legs over his shoulder, positions himself, and looks towards his lover. He nods slightly and Vincent pushes in slightly. With force, the tip is engulfed and a loud groan is erupted from both of them. They stay still for a moment, waiting for him to adjust. Cloud pushes his hips down slightly, signalling to continue. Still with a firm grip on his erection, he pushes in further, slowly, until he is to the hilt. He is now fully inside him, the ultimate of contact. Heat radiates from them both, and they both are slick with a layer of sweat. Vincent moves slightly before pushing back in, getting used to the rhythm again, they both use there hips for maximum depth. Moans, gasps, skin on skin are the sounds to be heard in room 117. The tempo of their love making increases and they speed up. Vincent shifts slightly and the former Soldier screams and his eyes widen. He has finally found it, his prostate and is aiming to hit it every time. Vincent loves that sound, Clouds scream. With every thrust, he continues to hit it, and his screams become louder and hoarser. There movements become erratic, desperate and needy. Vincent speeds up, feeling his climax nearing. Cloud too is feeling it, the urgent need for release, together,

"N…NOW!" Cloud screams. Vincent thrusts in a few more times before letting go of Clouds member. With a scream he climaxes and spills his seed over his and his lover's stomach while clenching around Vincent. Vincent get sparks in his eyes, moans loudly and releases his seed into his lover. Their bodies jerk for a few moments before Vincent collapses on top of Cloud, still inside him. They stay like that, sweaty, panting heavily, in the midst of pleasure, fully content. Once they regain thought, Cloud shifts so that he isn't underneath all of Vincent's weight but still connected. They face each other and stare into each others half lidded eyes. Cloud cuddles up against Vincent before kissing him. They fall asleep in each others arm, no words of 'I love you' are exchanged, there is no need to, they both know it, and that's enough.


End file.
